Samorząd Uczniowski
|tab2=Galeria}}thumb|center|500px (ang. Student Council) – jedno z pomieszczeń oraz klub w Akademi High School. Wygląd Klub znajduje się pomiędzy biblioteką, a pokojem socjologii oraz nad pokojem nauczycielskim i pod pracownią komputerową. Pomieszczenie jest bardzo eleganckie. Na każdym oknie widnieją czerwone zasłony. Na środku pokoju jest stół, na którym jest imbryk do herbaty oraz cztery filiżanki. Do stolika są przysunięte czerwone, eleganckie krzesła. Przed owym stołem znajduje się jeszcze biurko z laptopem, który po podejściu do niego uruchomi się i pojawi się w nim Megami Saikou. Po wygłoszeniu monologu przez przewodniczącą, laptop wyłączy się i nigdy więcej nie zostanie uruchomiony. Za biurkiem jest mapa świata, zaś obok znajduje się staromodny zegar. W pomieszczeniu oprócz tego jest mnóstwo regałów z książkami, które występują również w pokoju nauczycielskim lub pokoju audiowizualnym. Członkowie thumb|center|450px * Megami Saikou (przewodnicząca, aktualnie nie występuje w grze) * Kuroko Kamenaga (wiceprzewodnicząca) * Akane Toriyasu (sekretarz) * Aoi Ryugoku (egzekutor) * Shiromi Torayoshi (skarbnik) * Yandere-chan (wybór gracza, historykhttps://redd.it/7mwb37) * Kiyoko Tatsuhara (opisana przez YandereDeva szósta członkini, która nie zostanie dodana)https://redd.it/8g0wbg Zastosowanie Na chwilę obecną pokój nie ma żadnego zastosowania, ale w przyszłości będą tu organizowane spotkania samorządu uczniowskiego. Również w przyszłości, protagonistka będzie mogła dołączyć do samorządu. W filmiku „(Gameplay Focus) Student Council in Yandere Sim” YandereDev powiedział, że jeśli Ayano dołączy do samorządu będzie mogła: *prosić uczniów o przysługi bez wcześniejszego zaprzyjaźniania się z nimi, *spóźnić się na lekcje do 30 minut, *chodzić w każde miejsce o każdej porze (poza męskimi łazienkami). Natomiast zasięg widzenia uczniów zmniejsza się do 5 metrów, a czas zanim zauważą podejrzane zachowanie zmniejszy się o połowę. YandereDev wspomniał o jeszcze jednym przywileju, jednak nie wyjawił żadnego szczegółu w odniesieniu do niego. Najprawdopodobniej będzie on pomocny w eliminacji Megami Saikou. Relacje Między sobą Członkinie samorządu mają dobre relacje ze sobą, lecz nie są przyjaciółkami.https://redd.it/879zeq Delikwenci Członkinie zostały ostrzeżone by się do nich nie zbliżaćhttps://redd.it/8o38wl i nie reagować na ich zachowanie.https://youtu.be/EUnQnf8mfW0 Gnębicielki Członkinie wiedzą, że gnębicielki dręczą innych uczniów i chcą zdobyć na to dowód. Grono pedagogiczne Mają ze sobą świetne relacje. Ciekawostki *Izba została dodana już w aktualizacji z 16 czerwca 2015 roku, ale została umeblowana dopiero w aktualizacji z 1 stycznia 2016 roku. Obecne meble zostały dodane w aktualizacji z 17 grudnia 2017 roku. *Zdjęcie majtek członkini samorządu uczniowskiego jest warte 5 zdjęć majtek jako waluty u Info-chan. *W trybie 1980 samorząd będzie posiadać innych członków oraz innego przewodniczącego. *W przyszłości członkowie samorządu uczniowskiego będą odejmować punkty reputacji Yandere-chan, gdy ta wejdzie do ich pomieszczenia podczas ich rozmów, za przeszkadzanie.https://redd.it/74wrcp *Możliwe, że laptop Megami będzie wyposażony w paralizator, więc zabójstwo kogokolwiek przed tym laptopem skończy się złym zakończeniem. *Akane i Shiromi byłyby jedynymi użytkowniczkami Instagrama z samorządu.https://redd.it/7ue43y *Akane lub Kuroko pieczą ciastka oraz parzą herbatę dla samorządu.https://redd.it/8nj9yo *Pierwszą przewodniczącą samorządu była ciotka Megami. *Samorząd uczniowski ma dostęp do kart medycznych uczniów, przez co wiedzą kto jest uczulony na gaz pieprzowy. Prawdopodobnie Yandere-chan będzie mogła sfałszować swoją kartę, że ma uczulenie na gaz pieprzowy, przez co samorząd po zobaczeniu, że ona morduje, będzie z nią się bił. Przypisy en:Student Council Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Kluby